Deadly Demons
by oceanlover91
Summary: Lilith Augusta Black was stolen from her home as an infant unknowingly being thrown into the middle of a war the only one with the power to stop the rising darkness. What side will she choose? maybe romance later on idk not vampires but didnt know where else to put it and they may be mentioned.
1. Introduction

_Lilith Augusta Black_ was born into an old family of elementals. Born into a war where she will hold the worlds salvation in her hands. Raised in a house of lies betrayed by the women who swore to protect her. Finding the truth and tearing her world apart with one mans decision. He returns her to her parents who never abandoned her as she was told. She attempts to resettle with her true family but can she forget her past and the way she was raised? Will the women she once called mother let her? Will her family accept her? Though most importantly can she save them all or will she perish beside them?

Kinda suck at this part but try the story please its better


	2. Authors note sorry i hate them too

I should probably mention i put this stuff on my blog also


	3. Prologue ( Coles POV )

_** Prologue**_

He had to protect his friends even if they hated him for it Jameson and Katrina's daughter would be there doom they could have more. Lilith was the one she wanted he just had to hand her over and he would. Marise the lady of endless darkness wished for the prophesied child born to an ancient family. She chose Lilith his closest friends first born daughter she was only one years old and was already destined to die before she had a chance to live all because of that damn prophecy her auburn hair barely past her ears in ringlets and her beautiful kaliadiscope eyes could make you feel like she could see into your soul. She meant the world to her parents but they would never again see her smile or hear her laugh. He prayed that Marise would kill her quickly so she wouldn't suffer. He wasn't heartless just scared for him and his friends. And now standing in the lady Marise's sitting room waiting for her to take Lilith Augusta Black from the world. She entered into the room her pitch black hair up in a tight bun a red dress making her look elegent her eyes so dark they looked like they were black and had a sinister look in them telling you she was a beautiful monster. She gave a small smile seeing Lilith and opened her arms to take her as she cradeled the small girl in her arms her eyes open and she awakened. The smile on Marise's face grew and Lilith giggled and reached her small hand up to the vile womens cheek. A laugh escaped the womens cherry red painted lips and as she looked in the childs eyes she said " Hello Lilith i'm going to be your new mother isn't that wonderful" with those words my heart dropped. Lilith was going to call this women mother a title that was meant for Katrina and only Katrina alone. Dear god what have I done to the ones I love.

What do you think?

Oceanlover91


	4. Returning Home

_** Returning Home**_

_ Jameson's POV _

Family and friends were gathered for the holiday Samhain or commonly known as Halloween it was a bittersweet holiday for this family. This was the day that Jameson and Katrina Black lost their daughter, The day they suffered a betrayal from one they once called a friend. I could see the twinkle in my beautiful wife's eyes had dimmed as it had since we lost her. Her room was set up as if she had only gone to a friends they updated her furniture. We always choose purple and silver two colors that had always drawn her attention. I could practically hear her laugh as her seven-year old sister Emerald runs around blonde waves flying behind her to catch Lilith's cat tigger. The only pet she ever had she was nine months old when we got him his fur resembled a tiger. They had bonded instantly the kitten had hardly left her side. Katrina and i could tell he missed her too just by the way he never lets Kayden or Emerald hold him. Emerald used to cry her eyes out and when she found out why he acted that way,she screamed " **I HATE LILITH"** Katrina wouldn't leave our room for days. Kayden never brought her up but Emerald always asked questions like where is she and why. everyone was enjoying themselves children laughing and eating candy. Before we knew it Katrina was giving her yearly speech " Today we honor the spirits of lost love ones,lost husbands,wives,sons,and daughters may they rest in eternal peace". By the end she had tears running down her face as she pictured a small girl with auburn ringlets and kaleidoscope eyes.

In our group all went silent for a moment but it was broken at the sound of someone knocking on our door. I walked to it wondering who on earth it could be for i was not prepared for who i was about to come face to face with. With a roar of fury i pulled the treacherous monster who stole my daughter from me twelve years ago into my house and slammed him against the wall. I growled the house pipes groaned " **BASTARD**" I screamed he flinched at my fury. This action only enraged me further but as I went to hit him my friends Ben and Kellen pulled me back as Katrina held Cole to the wall. He looked her in the eye " Lady Black" he said and knelt his Head to her in respect. She release him and backed away enough for him to kneel " I wish to correct a wrong" I growled in response " Lilith's gone you can never correct her death". He shook his head "Lilith is not dead" he got to his feet looked to the door he made a come here gesture. Everyone in the room looked to the door as a girl about thirteen with auburn ringlets that went down to her mid-back and kaleidoscope eyes. A purple and silver messenger bag hanging of her shoulder, a leather jacket over a purple tank top and dark jeans with black knee-high combat boots completing the outfit. Ben and Kellen released me and i took shaking steps toward her and fell to my knees before her. Holding her face in my hands and looked into the eyes I hadn't seen in years. Tears and uncertainty were in her eyes as I pulled her into my arms.

My arms wrapped around her and i gave a watery smile as hers wrapped around my neck. As her sobs reach my ears I say her name over and over again. When we pull apart she looks to Katrina who stands frozen in shock "Mom" the soft words leave our beautiful Lilith's mouth. This makes her fall to her knees and open her arms to allow her into her arms and the preteen girl rushes into the embrace. The sound of her yawning brings her mothers instincts out and she is led upstairs to her room while he took Cole to the kitchen for questioning.

**To Be Continued ...**

**Hey Guys so I would love a review to know what you think and I need four oc's for the story only four so ill take the first four the rest will probably be extras just pm them to me in this format. **

Name:

Gender:

Element:

Are They From A Elemental Family Or No:

Hair color

Race:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

**Please REVIEW it would mean a lot and send me your oc's Thanks lots**

**Oceanlover91**

**Do you guys hate this story or like watching me suffer please review i'm a new at having people other than my friends and want to know if people like my stories or not short ones work to even one word reviews**


	5. The Strongest Betrayal

_The Strongest Betrayal_

Lilith's POV

Lies my whole life was nothing but lies from my mother no, the women who took me from my home, my family. Sitting in my room that my parents kept for me the walls were a deep purple with gold trimmings the dressers were painted gold with purple specks. The bed had purple sheets and a gold comforter and a mix of purple and gold pillows. I was sitting in the middle of the bed leaning on the pillows and thinking while petting my apparent cat tigger. Tigger purred as I petted him calming me my mother had brought me a cup of cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. She was smiling and wouldn't stop like they didn't realise my whole life had been turned on its head.

I gently pulled tigger up and left the room downstairs everyone was talking but stopped when I entered the room. I smiled softly and they all smiled back a small girl with ocean blue eyes that marked her as a water elementalist and light blonde hair walked up to me. She held her hands out and I looked at her in curiosity "That's my cat and I want him back" she explained sounding annoyed. I looked at tigger and then the girl rolled my eyes and walked around her towards the kitchen where I could hear daddy yelling at Cole for taking me. No one payed attention they were all talking again and then the little girl screamed "**DADDY**" everyone including me just looked at her including me. Daddy ran into the room and the little girl ran up to him crying I looked on in curiosity wondering how a father and daughter acted. She pointed at me "She's trying to steal my tigger" she accused I sighed as dad looked at me what did I do he is my cat isn't he" I questioned. The little glared pathetically and opened her mouth to respond but dad beat her to it "yes he is Lilith though I see you have met your sister Emerald Sapphira" the little girl ran upstairs upset.

Dad looked me over making sure i was taken care of though he couldn't see the marks of my abuse they were gone Marise made sure of that. I smiled and went and sat by the fire and continued petting tigger fear controlling my mind. Mom would be angry and if she got me I shivered at the thought, someone stood over me so I looked up to see a girl with fair unblemished skin and straight black hair that fell to her waste and sky blue eyes signaling her as a wind elementalist "Hi I'm Emerald Rainfield" she said holding out her hand and I shook it "Lilith Black" I respond. We go into a long talk about girl things until I invited her up to my room. She told me to call her Emma and she asked what element I was it was a question I was dreading. I'm a specialist which is extremely rare it's an elementalist with all the elements something I wasn't ready to share luckily I was saved because she had to leave. We hugged and she left I was exhausted it ha been a long day both emotional and physical.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And that was chapter 2 a new friend and a dark betrayal. Thank You DarknessInYourEyes**

**for a lovely oc and if you haven't noticed eye color gives away elemental specialization.**

**Earth- Forest Green**

**Water- Ocean Blue**

**Wind- Sky Blue**

**Fire- Reddish Brown**

**Ice- Ice Blue**

**Spirit- Violet Purple**

**Specialists- Something unusual not always like Lilith's**

**No Specialization- Gray Eyes**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Oceanlover91;)_**


End file.
